


One Word

by tfm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels so easy to say "yes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

One Word

It’s just one word.

One word that he knows he can never say.

If he says it, if he gives Michael permission to come down from fricking _Heaven_ and take over his body, then everything they’ve been fighting for will be lost.

Millions will die, if Lucifer and Michael wage war with Earth as their battlefield. The world might be saved, but at what cost? The greater good, they call it. Words that Dean is well and truly sick of hearing.

Their job has never been about the greater good. It’s about finding another way. Stopping Lucifer _before _the apocalypse comes raining down in full force, and that will only happen if _Sam _says yes.

“When” Sam says yes, part of him thinks sometimes. Dean tries so hard to ignore the darkness that’s lurking beneath the surface, but he can’t. That’s why, when he sees his brother’s eyes consumed with power, with demon blood, every single barrier that he’s built up comes crashing down.

Because that’s what it’s about, in the end.

That’s the promise he’d made.

Protecting Sam. Protecting Sam from himself, sometimes.

That’s why, he sometimes thinks that if he just says “yes” now, it will all be over quickly. Michael will defeat Lucifer before the fallen angel has a chance to claim his true vessel, and the world will be saved. Sam will be saved.

At a cost.


End file.
